Talk:Girl Meets Texas (Part 3)/@comment-26999065-20151019071156
It's weird, the things you think about sometimes. Farkle relates to Riley one memory of her returning from the library (Girl Meets Boy) to show how she felt about Lucas - a scene where she sighs in contentment with her back to the door upon arriving home. Riley: "How do you know about that? You weren't even there." Farkle: "It doesn't matter." Doesn't it? Let's assume Farkle isn't the ultimate creep and hasn't placed hidden cameras in the Mathews' home so over the years he could spy on Riley. So then how does he know? We can't just say the writers told him and let it go at that. So how? FARKLE TIME. That's how. It would seem Farkle and Cory have a much deeper relationship going on than might generally be known. He gives an expensive bracelet to Farkle so he can present it at the right time for Cory and Topanga's anniversary, for example. That's a lot of trust for a kid. And now, Cory confided in Farkle and asked him for help to find out what's going on with Riley and Maya and Lucas and to fix it in this episode. That's an impressive amount of trust. Where does that come from? FARKLE TIME. That's where. Do you imagine a teacher would just let any student get up and teach the class like that, or to have his name on the name plate? No. There's a certain amount of prep involved, and Cory and Farkle interact a lot more than most other teacher/student relationships. And why? Given what Cory was like in BMW, I'm frankly amazed at how good a teacher he turned out to be. But he is a good teacher, and a good teacher recognizes talent, and, where possible, uses it. Farkle is a genius. He probably would otherwise belong in a more advanced school, like Einstein Academy, but his parents have chosen public education for him, despite being pretty wealthy. So why does this work? FARKLE TIME. That's why. A teacher has to challenge his/her students, and simply letting Farkle regurgitate facts on a test is no challenge for a guy like him. So he's allowed to help teach the class. You learn more, and remember longer when you have to be good enough and understand it well enough to teach it to others. So before school, or more likely after, Farkle and Cory have their little meetings. What's up for tomorrow, Hambone? They go over the lesson plan. Farkle thinks about it and maybe prepares some stuff, and if so inclined, during the next class - FARKLE TIME? Well, sure - I love Farkle time. That's one way to help teach a genius when you're not a genius yourself. That's one way to challenge a genius. But they talk about more than just lesson plans and history. Obviously, and apparently, they talk about personal things too. Can you present this bracelet to my wife when I give the word? Happy to do it, sir. It would seem at some point that Cory talked to Farkle about Riley's expression when she returned home from the library. He probably wanted to know exactly what happened, and Farkle probably told him, but more importantly, Cory told Farkle about Riley and how she was acting. Despite the differences in their ages, those two may even be friends - perhaps the friends Cory never could be with Farkle's father, Stuart Minkus, since Cory's immature attitude at the time made him unfairly dislike Minkus. Cory knows better now. Somebody like Minkus isn't showing off - he's just smart. Farkle could probably explain all that to Riley, and how he knew, but it might be better if he didn't and just tells her, "It doesn't matter," and hope she'll let it go. That way it can continue. What can continue? FARKLE TIME. That's what. For what it's worth.